Different Views
by Cute little Otter
Summary: Can the views of a Muggle born Witch change everything about the most sinister boy to ever walk the earth?
1. Part One

Title: Different Views

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Summary: Can the views of a Muggle born Witch change everything about the most sinister boy to ever walk the earth?

Part One: Broken

"Ron, get off of him. _Ron_!" The boy didn't hear her, _no_, he chose to not hear her and he lunged forward again, slamming his foot into the blondes' stomach. The blonde doubled over, and while doing so hit his head against the wall. He lay unconscious while the redhead was restrained.

"Mr. Weasley...perhaps you'd care to tell me why you have just tried to kill Mr. Malfoy." It was Snape, who glared at him from the opposite wall that he leaned against, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sir-Malfoy, he..." Ron started but shut his mouth, he knew Snape wouldn't believe anything negative about his prize student. Besides, Harry had shot Ron an I-wouldn't-do-that-if-I-were-you look.

"Yes?" Professor Snape seethed, his black eyes glinting. "I-he started it!" Ron shouted. _Nice job. _Harry thought frowning as Snape lifted an eyebrow.

"Detention Weasley! How dare you spread such an absurd lie. Also, I think that Mr. Potter would like to join you." His lips curled as he locked eyes with Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry growled as his Potions Professor's smirk became more pronounced.

"I simply detest you Potter, you should know that by now. Miss Granger!" Snape wheeled around to glance at Hermione, who stood by the wall.

"You will take Draco to the Hospital Wing, that is not a request!" He barked as she nodded. She clutched him around the middle, using the wall to drag him up, and support both their weights. She draped his right arm over her neck and started to walk toward the infirmary.

All the while she kept sneaking glances at him; his pale skin, his blonde hair, they were all alluring features. But Hermione couldn't help to think of his eyes-the grayest of gray. A cold, seductive gray, yet it had all the hints of darkness. Perhaps her views of the sinister Draco Malfoy were wrong, perhaps behind that vicious conniving facade was forgotten innocence.

It was nightfall by the time Draco opened his eyes, not remembering where he was or how he had gotten there until he looked around. The chair by his bed was occupied by a slumbering Hermione. She was curled up and her hands were draped over her knees. "What are you doing here Granger?" He hissed as she yelped and opened her eyes, not expecting him to have woken so fast.

"I-brought you here... She muttered quickly as his eyes flashed silvery and he sat up.

"Who asked you to?"

"Professor Snape...he stopped Ron from hurting you. You're going to be okay, aren't you?"

Draco glared at her and then winced as a shot of pain sizzled through his arm.

"Bloody hell!"

"No, don't move!" Hermione shouted and dabbed his arm with the cloth she picked up from the side table again, he tried to resist, but she held him still.

"Get off of me Granger I can handle this myself-OUCH!" He hissed and recoiled from her grip. She was taken aback, a coy smile on her lips. She was in awe at how well he was taking the pain...but now, he cowered like a little kid.

"Hold still you baby. It doesn't hurt that much." She smiled somberly at him, and reattached her nails into his arm. He howled and again tried to pry himself away. She pulled him closer so that their noses touched. His lips curled into a sneer.

"Get off."

"No."

"Ouch-would you quit it with that?"

"You have to get better! I'm not going to sit here while you're in pain."

The silence built between them, only the crickets chirped in the darkness. He was really being such a child. Hermione assumed that being a Malfoy meant that he wasn't scared of a little stinging pain.

"That's it!" She growled and gathered her things from the chair beside his bed, and headed for the door.

"You want to heal yourself go ahead...but it's going to be damn hard without a wand."

Draco went to argue back but shut his mouth, remembering that his wand was tossed aside as the fight began.

"Damn you Granger..."


	2. Part Two

Part Two: Unwanted

"That dirty rotten..." She shrieked, clenching her fists together tightly as she stared at his arm, wrapped in a sling. The first time he hurt his arm it was _entirely_ his fault. He had of course been his smug arrogant self and insulted a Hippogriff and had his arm slashed for it by the animals talons.

He ranted about how Hagrid was a horrible teacher, bringing dangerous animals to Hogwarts. Draco had made everyone believe that his arm was hurt more then it actually was. And of course, Pansy Parkinson was the first to rush to see how he was...both times.

"What happened?" Pansy demanded in a low toned whisper as she glanced around. Draco had been instructed to stay a few more days then he rather wanted. Madam Pomfrey had come back after Hermione stormed out.

Hermione. She was _willing_ to help him, to make damn sure he wasn't injured. But why? Why would that filthy Muggle loving Mudblood want to help him of all people?

"Who brought you here?"

"Granger."

"You let that filth touch you?"

"I was _unconscious._" He growled. He had already told her the whole story. All expect the part about being brought here.

"It doesn't matter—because she left a little while after I woke up." That was only half true, but Parkinson was so stupid that she'd believe it.

"Oh...well, I'm happy you're okay." Pansy muttered and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He cringed and shoved her backward. She sneered at him and left.

Finally, relaxation. He shut his eyes, but didn't get a moments peace because he heard the door to the infirmary open again

"Pansy-I told you to—_you._" He blinked as Hermione Granger came and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to see how you were-being that you weren't in class." She said, as she looked at his arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not especially. Why did you come back, didn't I aggravate you enough last night?" He lifted an eyebrow at her, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"I wanted to-to—apologize." Hermione breathed out the last word with great effort.

Draco sat, stunned. She'd apologized to him? The Mudblood actually apologized? No one had ever did that to him before, because he never deserved to be apologized too. But she—she did it openly and without hesitation. That was brave, extremely on his part.

"What were you doing healing me anyhow?" Draco asked tilting his head.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that if she wasn't around that I could fill in for her."

"She told me I had to stay an extra few days." He was wondering how on earth he was getting along with her. She listened attentively to him, spoke once he finished. Damn her and her politeness.

"She's got to make sure you're okay."

"Did she send you?" Her answered startled him.

"No...I came on my own. _I_ wanted to see if you were all right." She wanted—to see if he, Draco Malfoy the boy who tormented her for years-was okay?

The silence was once again seeping into the room. Neither knew what to say. Hermione was struggling with unwanted feelings, and Draco was sorely confused on where his heart should lie—with Voldemort—or the only girl to show him true kindness.


	3. Part Three

Part Three: Faith

The silence was broken as her face was brought closer to his and his lips descended onto hers. Each of her words ended with a moan.

"Draco-what-are you...?"

"Just stay still..." He muttered, stroking her hair. He held her hands and intertwined their fingers together.

Hermione was the first to break away.

"I can't...I just...can't." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair and gathering her things.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me too."

She fled. It was a known fact that Hermione Granger never left a situation unresolved. But this-this was...it couldn't be. She couldn't have feelings towards the boy who made her and her friends life a living hell.

She had entered the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to see Harry and Ron already there.

"There you are. Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked, walking over to her. He had always had a crush on her, ever since their third year. Hermione had never returned the feelings and she couldn't now.

"I was in the library." Obvious answer.

"No you weren't...we checked. You missed Potions...now, really, where were you?" It was Harry who had stood up next to Ron and was talking now.

"It's none of your business." She growled at them. "Not every part of my life is your business. Either of you." She stormed back out into the hall. She had nowhere to go...she couldn't go back to Draco, or to the common room. She was trapped between darkness and light. She didn't deserve to feel for him...but she did.

That boy didn't deserve to be in love with her...but he was. He knew that his father had undoubtedly found out. Would he...disown the boy? If he did, the Dark Lord would not except traitors.

She sat on the stairs by the Great Hall, her chin resting on her knees.

"You look upset..." She looked behind her.

"Harry and Ron asked where I was...I couldn't tell them...that'd never understand that I was with you."

"No, I don't suppose they won't. Potter and Weasel were never that understanding about me anyway."

"That had better be...I'm starting to feel for you."

"I'm in love with you...everything about you...especially your faith in me."

And again the world for Hermione Granger made sense that night, as they kissed. Sharing an intimate moment such as this with him was...tantalizing. It set her whole body on fire, she needed him, wanted him..._yearned_ for him. His touch was enough to send a shudder down her spine.


End file.
